1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a verifying system and a method thereof, and more particularly to a verifying system and a method thereof by use of reading the identifying codes to connect and to perform the identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Going along with continuous improvements in technology, the technique for manufacturing products develops in accordance with it as well. Therefore, many illegal producers manufacture a lot of counterfeits. And many counterfeits produced by the high-level technology are sold in markets so that the customers get confused of whether the object is a real Mccoy or a counterfeit.
In addition, after doing lots of research, the developers of the original object share achievements with illegal producers. Thus, some developers of the original object gradually give up developing new products and this condition affects developments in each of the current manufacturing. Based on it, some of the other developers of the original object start developing the anti-fake technique. Taking the Taiwanese patent “the anti-fake system to identify the products using bar codes,” with No. M423879 for example, it discloses: printing the products order number on the package or the label of the product in the form of a character or a bar code, and then an electronic product having the capacity of connection performs a verifying program with anti-fake capacity and connects to a programming module at the verifying end to receive the verifying order and to connect the central module of the database for performing verification and receiving the feedback. However, according to above mentions, there are many shortcomings in prior art. For example, the products order number is directly disposed on the outward or the outer surface of the product in the form of the character or the bar code in prior art. This condition may cause the real customer or the user gets a message of error because the fake customer did the action of verification; the verification could not be performed until the manufacturer or the verifying end uses the program, and this requisite causes a trouble or inconvenience to the customer or the user. On the other hand, if the illegal producer counterfeits the products order number, the verifying end still has to perform the comparison or the verification one by one, and this condition becomes a heavy burden on the verifying end.
In summation of the problems described above, the inventor of the present invention considers and designs a verifying system and method thereof to overcome the shortcomings in current technique and further to improve the implement and usage in manufacturing.